My And Their Rings
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Você usou todos os argumentos possíveis, mas não conseguiu evitar que eu me aproximasse dela. Você queria-me por perto, mas ao mesmo tempo me afastava. O que estava acontecendo? Você estaria mais confuso do que eu? Unhappy End!Fanfic


**I Wanna Hold Your Hand  
**The Beatles (versão Glee)

_Yeh, you've got that something,_  
_I think you'll understand._  
_When I'll feel that something_  
_I wanna hold your hand,_  
_I wanna hold your hand,_  
_I wanna hold your hand._

* * *

**My ****And Their Rights  
**by Meel Jacques

* * *

**V**ocê nunca teve o que temer. Quando ainda era um garoto e suas travessuras eram repreendidas com risadas eu já conseguia sentir o que se passava em sua alma. Quando o vento soprava e o balanço ainda era capaz de lhe derrubar você já me olhava de uma maneira diferente. Nunca cheguei a lhe cobrar respostas, pois eu já as possuía.

Quando ainda faltavam duas horas para você ir embora eu começava a sufocar imaginando se teria novamente alguém para brincar. Mas você sempre voltava com aquele sorriso especial no rosto como se zombasse de mim. Você era especial, apenas eu ainda não havia notado.

A noite sempre esfriava nossos pés e tínhamos que nos enrolar na manta, mas você era muito prestativo, e com apenas um olhar risonho e mãos quentinhas se enrolava como um gato sobre meu corpo. Completamente aquecido eu conseguia fechar os olhos e deixar que minha mente mergulhasse na escuridão, sentindo seu perfume, acariciando seus cabelos.

Você não compreendia nossa complexa relação, mas eu sim. Quando você chegou na estação de trem, sozinho, apenas para se despedir de mim senti que meu coração nunca mais pararia de bater. Nós nos abraçamos e cheguei a questionar o porquê de estar indo para tão longe de você. Seus pais chegaram logo atrás, bastante furiosos por sua fuga, mas você se justificou. Você não queria me perder; não queria que o trem saísse sem que você se despedisse de mim. Então você me deu um beijo e um abraço apertado. Você era muito doce. Não sei como conseguiu se tornar alguém tão insuportável depois.

Você já não atendia a minhas corujas, nem me chamava para passear. Senti falta de suas mãos me apertando de leve. Você estava muito grande e eu já não poderia acompanhar seu desenvolvimento. Nós tínhamos que viver as nossas vidas. Então porque eu não conseguia me desconectar de você? Porque você parecia tão irresistível para mim? Querido irmãozinho, eu senti muito a sua falta. Eu já entendia que o amava, e isso já vinha acontecendo há muito tempo, apenas nunca havia chegado a descobrir o tanto.

Seus olhos queimavam e como chamas de uma lareira dissipava todo o oxigênio ao seu redor, mas mesmo assim eu ainda conseguia me esquentar ao seu lado. Você se afastava de mim e aquilo me magoava. Eu precisava de uma nova companhia, mas quem?

Ela nunca representou nem um terço do que você era pra mim, mas era melhor assim. Precisávamos de novas distrações, pois você não queria mais ser meu e eu deveria aceitar que eu não era mais seu. Você não sabia o quanto eu estava carente, mas ela sim. Eu a amei muito e cada vez mais sentia que aquilo tudo poderia ter uma solução.

Minha vida já era bastante diferente da sua. Nós caminhávamos em direções opostas, seguindo o que nosso coração mandava. Nunca me arrependi de desistir de você. Gostaria que você me reconhecesse, pois eu já o fazia a muito tempo e não precisava comprovar nada.

Você estava bastante nervoso em nosso jantar de noivado, sacudindo as mãos apressadamente por de baixo da mesa, olhando para os lados como se pressentisse o perigo. E ela, ela parecia deixá-lo angustiado. Ela não tinha o direito de tirar seu amigo de infância. Ela era sua prima, não era direito.

Você usou todos os argumentos possíveis, mas não conseguiu evitar que eu me aproximasse dela. Você queria-me por perto, mas ao mesmo tempo me afastava. O que estava acontecendo? Você estaria mais confuso do que eu?

Tudo estava certo, os arranjos já haviam sido encomendados, as roupas devidamente compradas e separadas. Aquele seria um momento especial e nem mesmo você acabaria com tudo.

Você queria me dar um presente, então me chamou quando eu estava sozinho. Olhamo-nos como se aquela fosse a última vez e um sorriso gracioso se abriu por entre seus lábios. Você estava confiante, mas eu estava confuso.

Você me disse para fechar os olhos. Eu não queria confiar em você, mas não conseguia evitar. Talvez você gostasse realmente de mim e houvesse ficado com raiva pelas saudades que sentira. Mas eu estava querendo me enganar e eu sabia que você era malicioso demais para sofrer por algo tão pequeno. Você simplesmente deveria ter deixado de gostar de mim e não me queria como marido de sua prima.

Eu não tinha o direito de fazer parte de sua família. Você havia me abandonado e não havia mais volta. Você simplesmente me abraçou e aquilo pareceu injusto. Nunca havia sentido um abraço tão quente me envolvendo e aquilo me fazia lembrar nossos momentos de infância, no qual nos compreendíamos mutuamente e aceitávamos como éramos. Numa época em que você não tinha medo de sentir algo por mim e me abraçava sem medo.

Sempre gostei de suas mãos e como você irritantemente gostava de me provocar. Mas hoje era diferente - você mal me tocou e aquele abraço quente era o mais gelado.

Você tentou partir e eu não estava preparado para aquilo. Segurei-te contra meu corpo como se minha vida dependesse daquilo e busquei respirar todo o ar possível para sobreviver a aquele momento de tortura e prazer. Você estava relutante, mas eu sabia o que queria. Sempre soubemos o que deveríamos fazer.

Você era mais baixo e sua boca só alcançava meu pescoço. Você estava respirando apressadamente junto ao meu rosto. Seus olhos estavam fixos, mas eu nunca soube exatamente onde. Eu estava embriagado, e muito mais que isso, eu já não sabia o que era certo ou errado.

Puxei-o amarfanhando seus cabelos ao redor de meus dedos, inclinando minha cabeça para baixo, buscando sua respiração ofegante. Você estava prendendo o ar, assustado, ansioso. Suas mãos já não estavam tão afastadas de mim e seguravam minha camisa com força. Eu só precisava chegar mais perto para fazer minha mente parar de funcionar. Meus olhos fecharam-se automaticamente preparando-me para o que viria a seguir.

Você já não temia o que aconteceria. Seus lábios cabeça já se levantavam em direção aos meus lábios. Foi um choque, mas muito esperado - nossos lábios se partiram e como um gatilho nossas respirações ficaram exasperadas em um beijo sôfrego. Nossas línguas pareciam já saber o caminho pelo qual percorrer, e você suspirava uma vez ou outra. Eu já estava tonto, mas você não queria mais me soltar. Eu mesmo já havia passado meus braços por de baixo de sua cintura puxando-o para cada vez mais perto, como se não houvesse distância nem limites. Cada toque parecia mínimo e eu queria poder me fundir a você. Nada parecia suficiente para nós, para mim.

Você me empurrou assustado, mas eu estava mais perturbado que você - eu havia traído minha noiva e faltava tão pouco para nosso casamento. Olhei para você e percebi que seus olhos estavam lacrimejando. Eu não sabia se aquele havia sido seu primeiro beijo, e pouco me importava com isso. _Esse certamente foi o nosso primeiro beijo_ e não queria que fosse o último, mas apenas você tinha o poder de decidir aquilo. Eu nunca o obrigaria a algo que não quisesse e muito menos gostaria de magoar minha Victória.

Pelo menos, eu não gostaria de magoá-la por algo sem futuro e eu gostaria que tivéssemos algum futuro juntos.

Você não queria isso. Você só queria fugir e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Eu nem tive tempo de dizer nada antes que você saísse correndo. Gostaria que tivéssemos conversado um pouco e resolvido a situação. Você nunca foi muito de conversar, não é verdade?

Alguns meses depois, enquanto Victória subia no altar, caminhando sorridente em minha direção, consegui lhe ver ao lado de seu pai. Seus olhos eram como gelo e não demonstravam nenhuma emoção.

Eu não significava nada.

Quando meus lábios se abriram e a palavra "aceito" ressoou pelo salão eu sabia que não havia mais volta. Depois de selarmos nossa união com um beijo, nos viramos e acenamos felizes, em teoria, para nossos familiares. Você estava com raiva.

_Mas você não tinha mais esse direito._

* * *

**N/A:**Esta fic estava guardada a muito tempo em meus arquivos. Nem lembro mais quem havia betado, mas eu agradeço a esta pessoa que Não-Sem-Quem-É-Mas-Salvou-Minha-Vida. Espero ter agradado. Comentem, por favor. *-*


End file.
